


Your Bicep is Now My Temporary Hand Rail

by Error404LifeNotFound



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, it came into my mind and i had to write it, just for the fun of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404LifeNotFound/pseuds/Error404LifeNotFound
Summary: Where Jackson ends up holding onto a stranger's bicep on the subway "as support."





	

**Author's Note:**

> idek, i suddenly got this vision and needed to write this.

"Excuse me!" Jackson says, nudging his way through the throng of people crowding the subway station. He takes himself to the front, saying sorry from time to time for bumping into unsuspecting people. He stands himself next to a random person and takes out his phone, sighing in relief when he checks the time and sees that he isn't late and he's got nothing to worry about. Smiling lightly, he stands and waits for the metro to arrive. 

 

It finally does, after ten minutes of awkwardly making himself seem accommodated with his phone when in reality, he wasn't doing shit and was trying to avoid looking at people. He lets out a sigh of relief, again, this time for a different reason, as people file out of the metro and head to their destinations, wherever that may be. He waits until the people are out, and he's about to step in when people start pushing past him. He watches in slight dismay when the carriage fills up quickly. He grunts in annoyance as he finally steps in with the last of the bunch, unable to find a spot in which he can stand peacefully and not feel suffocated.

 

"Fuck's sakes," he curses under his breath, squeezing through the sea of people and allocating a spot close to the pole but not really. He looks around, waiting for the doors to close and for the metro to whiz off on its way when he realises a tad bit too late that he hasn't got something to hold on to and he's going to lose his balance and stumble onto - never mind, he just did exactly that, an arm flying out to catch onto the nearest object to grab onto - or more like, the nearest  _human_ to grab ahold of. Squeezing whatever he's holding slightly to see if this was real, he finally tilts his head up to see a stranger looking at him with a quirked brow. 

 

"Excuse me?" the stranger asks, eyeing him in a judgemental way. 

 

Jackson smiles up at him, nodding his head, "Hey. The name's Jackson Wang," he introduces himself, "And I don't have anything to hold on to steady myself so mind if I hold onto your bicep for now? You've got nice muscles, by the way," he adds, giving a final, firm squeeze, fingers liking the feel of what he's holding. 

 

The stranger furrows his eyebrows and coughs, lightly, "Um, well, thanks, I guess, but can you please let go? It's extremely uncomfortable having someone hold onto my arm like this." He pauses for a bit before he, very awkwardly, may Jackson add, introduces himself. "Also, I'm Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung." 

 

"That's a nice sounding name for an attractive looking male like yourself," Jackson says, already blatantly flirting with the other, a huge grin making its way onto his face. 

 

Jinyoung opens his mouth and closes it, unable to say anything other than a polite "Thank you," accompanied by lightly tinted pink cheeks thanks to the flirt holding onto his arm. They stay silent for a while before Jinyoung speaks up, much to Jackson's surprise and delight because  _damn, his voice._

 

"You see, you're not that short and I'm pretty sure you can reach the handrail up there. There are other options, too," Jinyoung says, pointing towards the handrail and then towards the pivoted grab handle.

 

"Actually, I am exactly that short and I don't have my insoles with me today, so this is for convenience. Plus, we were able to make acquaintances with me doing this, so I guess that came out of me being short and needing a stable support to grab ahold," Jackson states, proudly, chest puffed out slightly.

 

The other male, about to speak up, stops when the metro doors open, revealing the station they were currently stopped at. "Oh shit, we're one stop away from my station," Jinyoung says. Jackson pouts at that, about to ask the other for his number like any typical person would when meeting someone who's obviously the art of the century, when he stops and stares as Jinyoung lets go of the handrail and, taking Jackson's hand that was previously grabbing onto his bicep earlier before, scribbles something across the back of his hand with a pen he fished out of nowhere (literally).  Jackson blinks in surprise once Jinyoung lets go of his hand, grinning lightly. 

 

"I figured you were probably going to ask me for my number and I'm not going to deny myself a new friend and maybe an actual love interest once we get to know each other," he says, the words hitting a flustered Jackson hard, right in the heart with some kind of magic spell of some sort which propelled Jackson to immediately think he's kinda probably most likely going to be falling hard for  _someone_ sometime soon if they ever do see each other again.

 

The metro slows down way too fast for Jackson's liking, and before he knows it, he's halfheartedly waving a goodbye to a Jinyoung who's hurrying out of the compartment and into the bustling station stop, whizzed away by the crowd of people as he tries to take a last glimpse of the shorter male and say the last bye to him - for now. 

 

Jackson smiles slightly as he staggers towards the pole like the lovestruck fool he is, leaning against it for full support, eyes trained on his hand and the touch of Jinyoung's palms still being felt. 

 

Well, one thing's for sure - 

 

He's definitely looking forward to seeing that guy again. 

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome :)


End file.
